Trying To Find A Lost Love
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: Loki is married to Sigyn. Its before Avengers assemble. They assemble because Sigyn is stolen and lost in Midgard, and Loki causes havoc looking for her making the Avengers assemble to stop Loki being crazy. AU, rated K might go higher later xx Suckish title I know :)


Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hello guys, I have recently gotten into my marvel geekness recently with the avenger film out :D and my Norse mythology. So I decided to write a fic that is slightly before the avenger film but its slightly more Norse based as it will have a lot of references to it :D Also on a site Byleist and Heliblindi in this site were Loki's biological brothers so I am keeping to that. Enjoy xx (Aesir - God, Asynjur - Goddess)

* * *

No one's pov

Two Jotuns stood in the dark realm Jotunheim the tallest one who was also the youngest was called Heliblindi stared at his brother with admiration but also looked slightly worried the other Jotun was called Byleist he was slightly shorter but was older. 'Byleist is this such a good idea?' Heliblindi said  
'Yes Heliblindi, remember it is our brother who lived a life of luxury, he lived in paradise why we lived in this hell hole, don't you want revenge?' Byleist said  
At his brothers words a new anger rose in Heliblindi, how dare his brother get something he craved. Byleist inwardly smiled knowing his simple minded brother would react. 'So what are we going to do?' Heliblindi asked  
'For Odin's sake Heliblindi I told you yesterday' the Jotun said  
'I'm sorry I forgot' Heliblindi said  
'That's ok' His brother said pausing for breath 'We are going to steal the thing Loki loves most'  
Both brothers let out a hearty laugh.

Meanwhile in the realm of Asgard in one of the rooms in Odin's great palace sat Thor and Loki Odin's sons. Thor was Odin's real son and Loki well he was adopted, in battle the great Odin saw one of the Jotunheim's greatest treasures baby Loki who was rightful prince of Jotunheim but for some odd reason he was left for dead in one of the old abandoned buildings the great Odin took Loki into his palace and raised him as his own. A year ago Loki found out and had a massive temper but his mother Frigg managed to calm him down and Odin assured Loki that he was his son and one of his greatest victory's, that Frigg and Odin loved him with all their heart just as they loved Thor.

Thor and Loki were talking about new ways to cross to the other realms when the mighty Thor and Loki destroyed the Bifrost saving Asgard from Thanos. 'Can we simply just make a new Bifrost?' Thor said  
Loki sighed, his brother was not the brightest of the Aesir but when you were the Aesir of thunder did you really need wits on your side. When he had a belt called Megingjörö that made him stronger, or a hammer called Mjölnir that never missed a target and always returned to his right hand. 'Brother the Bifrost was very old we do not know what it was made from' Loki said

After a few minutes of silence the tall doors of untarnished gold opened and it made Loki instantly smile as the person who came in was Sigyn the Asynjur of marriage, his wife with long brown hair the colour of chocolate and greenest eyes he had ever seen even greener then the apples of youth. A maid who was walking behind her said 'My lady it is not wise in your condition to be walking all over the palace'  
'Will you calm down Maia I am fine it was not too long of a walk the baby is fine so stop worrying' Sigyn said her voice sounding like velvet  
Loki looked at his beautiful wife who in his opinion the most beautiful women he had ever seen, Loki stood up and walked to Sigyn holding her shoulders 'Maia how long has she been walking for?' Loki asked  
'Two hours your lordship' Maia said  
'Goodness, why did you walk for so long?' Loki asked  
'I wanted you to feel this' Sigyn said  
She took in one of her pale manicured hands Loki's wrist and placed his hand on her swollen stomach she started to whisper to herself and to Loki's amazement he felt a kick from her womb, it made his smile get broader. 'What a joyous occasion?' Thor said walking over 'You must be very happy, brother?'  
'Yes Thor I am' Loki said 'One moment please Thor, Maia'  
'Of course' Both answered  
Thor and Maia exited through the doors and Loki and Sigyn sat down 'Can you be careful Sigyn?' Loki said  
'How dare you think I'm not careful when it concerns our child's health!' Sigyn said  
'Two hours of walking constantly is not good' Loki said calmly  
'I just wanted you to feel it first' Sigyn said sniffing  
In her hormonal state tears leaked from her eyes, Loki hated seeing her sad and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly on her rosy lips. 'I have business to attend to, will you be ok?' Loki asked kindly  
She nodded wiping away her tears he kissed her once more and bent down and kissed her swollen stomach. 'See you for dinner Sig' he said smiling  
'See you then Loki' she answered back smiling too  
She got up and left outside stood Thor and Maia, Thor was about to go inside 'Where is your fiancée, Sif?' Sigyn asked  
Thor swelled up at the mention of his future wife. 'She is with my mother in her day chambers' Thor said his voice loud  
And he left, 'Maia please go to see if Sif and Frigg my mother in law are in her day chambers. I will wait for you here' Sigyn said softly  
Maia smiled 'Ok my ladyship I'm glad you are giving your feet a rest'  
And she scurried off to go find them asking a few people on her way to try and hurry back to her mistress.

'Are you ready Heliblindi?' Byleist asked his brother  
'Yes' Heliblindi whispered back  
They turned their giant forms into shadows and became the phantom shadows of Aesir and Asynjur that passed in Odin's halls. As they mimicked the shadows until it led them into an empty corridor except right at the end of the corridor stood the pregnant Sigyn. They left their hosts and went behind a corner and Byleist changed into Sigyn's maid Maia and Heliblindi changed into Sigyn's maid Amelia. They walked over 'Amelia, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be doing your chores?' Sigyn said  
'My lady she finished and accompanied me back to you' Byleist said in Maia's voice  
'Alright then' Sigyn said  
Both Jotuns looked at each other and nodded they turned into their true forms and grabbed Sigyn touched their chest and instantly disappeared.

All they way in Odin's throne room, Odin sensed the Jotuns as they were in their true form. He knew it was not Loki as he did not know how to change into Jotun form and there was never any other half Jotuns in his palace who could change into true Jotun form. He got up and ran to the empty corridor to see only Maia looking confused wondering where her mistress was.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hope you liked :D Please review xx


End file.
